


Tu sei l'unica parte reale che voglio nei giorni

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Oggi è un giorno importante. Martino lo sa bene. Non credeva che gli avrebbe chiesto di essere presente. Aveva pensato che fosse una cosa privata, che magari gliene avrebbe accennato alla fine, una volta tornato a casa. Inaspettatamente invece Niccolò gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo e lui non poteva essere più felice.





	Tu sei l'unica parte reale che voglio nei giorni

 

Oggi è un giorno importante. Martino lo sa bene. Non credeva che gli avrebbe chiesto di essere presente. Aveva pensato che fosse una cosa privata, che magari gliene avrebbe accennato alla fine, una volta tornato a casa. Inaspettatamente invece Niccolò gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo e lui non poteva essere più felice. Si è reso conto che per Niccolò la loro relazione è fondamentale, tanto quanto lo è per lui ormai, se non di più. Da quel 15 Dicembre è passato appena un mese e mezzo e almeno per ora non ha più avuto episodi strani o fasi depressive forti da farlo preoccupare. In qualche modo spera che sia anche la sua vicinanza ad aiutarlo a stare meglio. Ciò non vuol dire che non debba seguire una terapia, sia psicologica che farmacologica. Anche se Niccolò è tutto fuorché entusiasta. Forse per questo gli ha chiesto di essere presente, ha bisogno di sapere che il suo ragazzo sarà lì con lui sempre, qualunque cosa succeda.  

Quando glielo aveva chiesto, erano a casa sua sul letto a guardare una serie televisiva un po’ demenziale, tanto per passare il tempo. Martino però si era accorto che qualcosa non andava, Niccolò era assente, come perso nei suoi pensieri e ormai ha capito che questo non sempre è un bene, quando succede deve riportarlo alla realtà prima che la sua mente parta per la tangente e rischi di perdersi.  

“Che c’hai?” Aveva chiesto in un sussurro, stringendogli piano la mano, ferma sulla sua vita. 

“Niente...” Martino l’aveva guardato alzando le sopracciglia, facendogli capire che non gliel’aveva data a bere. 

Niccolò aveva sospirato lentamente, in maniera profonda, quasi cercasse così di darsi coraggio. “È che... la prossima settimana ho l’incontro con lo psichiatra, forse mi cambia la cura, non lo so...” 

“Sei preoccupato?” 

“Un po’... di solito, quando cambio i farmaci, il corpo si deve abituare e spesso mi buttano giù per qualche giorno e... sto uno schifo!” 

“Sì ma è solo per qualche giorno. Un piccolo prezzo da pagare per stare meglio, no?” Martino sa che deve minimizzare quello che per Nicco è un problema che in quel momento vede insormontabile.  

“Non lo so...” 

“Di cosa hai paura?”  

Niccolò aveva scosso la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, così Martino si era voltato verso di lui accarezzandogli leggero la guancia. “Parlami, Nì! Dimmi che succede.” 

“E se ti stancassi di star dietro ai miei sbalzi d’umore e vedendomi così decidessi che non ne valgo la pena?” 

“Questa è una cazzata bella e buona...” 

“Potrebbe succedere” 

“Ma che dici? Nemmeno per sogno!” Il suo tono era sicuro e forte, ma Niccolò non sembrava ancora crederci del tutto. “Che posso fare per convincerti?” 

Il ragazzo gli si era avvicinato e aveva nascosto il volto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro prima di mormorare direttamente sulla sua pelle “vieni con me?”. 

E Martino non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no.  

Così eccolo davanti al palazzo dove viveva la famiglia Fares, pronto a dare tutto l’appoggio e l’amore possibile al suo ragazzo. 

Suona il citofono e la voce di Anna lo accoglie e gli apre il portone. Non sa cosa aspettarsi da questo incontro, è la prima volta per lui e non sa come funziona con precisione. Entra in casa e percepisce la tensione quasi si possa tagliare con un coltello. 

“Ciao Martino!” Il tono del signor Fares è decisamente alterato.  

“Buonasera. Che succede?” Chiede cautamente.  

“Niccolò!” Dice, come se questo fosse esaustivo. Fortunatamente Anna interviene per chiarire la situazione. 

“Non vuole più andare all’incontro. Dice che se andrà, dopo finirà tutto male. Come al solito fa capricci come fosse un bambino. Dovremo trascinarlo come l’ultima volta.” 

“No, aspettate. Cerco di convincerlo io, se per voi va bene.” 

“Prego, se ci riesci...” Il signor Fares gli fa cenno di andare nella camera del figlio. 

Martino si accosta alla porta e la apre piano. La camera è in penombra, dalle tende filtra una luce tenue che gli permette di vedere la figura di Niccolò disteso sul letto in posizione fetale, voltato verso la finestra, dandogli le spalle. Nota che è comunque vestito. 

Si sdraia accanto a lui e per un momento ha una sorta di déjà-vu, anzi un flashback su quel 15 Dicembre, quando si erano appena ritrovati e Nicco non stava bene. Anche ora è chiaro che non stia bene e deve trovare il modo di convincerlo ad alzarsi e ad andare dallo psichiatra.  

“Nì!” Lo chiama, baciandogli il collo, appena sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli e l’orecchio.  

“Non ci voglio andare. Ho cambiato idea.” La voce di Niccolò è bassa e rotta dal pianto.  

“Perché no? Dai, ci andiamo insieme. Te lo ricordi, non sei solo!” Spera che queste parole riescano a dargli forza come è già successo in passato. A volte si rende conto che ripete sempre le stesse cose e sa che è estenuante per entrambi questa situazione ma non è ancora del tutto a suo agio con la condizione psicologica di Niccolò e, anche se sta continuando ad andare dal Dottor Spera per farsi aiutare, non sempre riesce a gestire le crisi depressive del suo ragazzo. 

Improvvisamente Niccolò si alza dal letto, allontanandosi da lui.  

“Perché? Perché vuoi per forza che vada a questa  _cazzo_ di seduta?” Il tono di voce manifesta una rabbia che Martino non ha mai visto in Niccolò, soprattutto non verso di lui. 

“Perché ne hai bisogno!” Risponde alzandosi dal letto, sconvolto dal cambio repentino del ragazzo. 

“No,  _tu_ ne hai bisogno. Mi vuoi cambiare, perché così non ti piaccio!”  

“Ma che stai dicendo?”  

“La verità, è ovvio che mi vorresti diverso per questo stai insistendo tanto.” 

“Ma assolutamente no!” Cerca di mantenere un tono calmo ma deciso, anche se è molto difficile quando si intestardisce su un qualcosa che non esiste. 

Niccolò si volta verso la scrivania e in uno scatto di rabbia butta a terra tutto quello che vi è poggiato sopra: diversi fogli da disegno, i libri, il computer e tutte le penne e i pennelli che solitamente erano raccolti nei barattoli. “SÌ INVECE!” Urla rivolto verso Martino, che rimane paralizzato dalla reazione del ragazzo.  

Sente dei passi fuori dalla porta e capisce che i signori Fares si sono avvicinati sentendo il fracasso e le urla del figlio, ma non entrano. Forse preferiscono che Martino se la sbrighi da solo. O forse anche loro hanno paura di peggiorare la situazione, già precaria di per sé. 

Per un momento si crea una sorta di stasi in cui Niccolò e Martino si guardano senza dire una parola, entrambi impietriti da quello che è appena successo. Poi quasi se ne rendesse conto, Niccolò si copre il volto con le mani e inizia a piangere più forte, scuotendo la testa.  

Vedendolo così Martino sembra riscuotersi e con un sospiro si avvicina a lui, lo abbraccia stretto a sé, cercando di infondergli tutto l’amore e il supporto di cui è capace. Ha il cuore a mille e per la prima volta si sente alla deriva, non sa proprio come comportarsi.  

Soprattutto si rende conto che per la prima volta ha provato paura.  

Ricorda che il Dottor Spera gli ha accennato a possibili episodi di rabbia e credeva di essere pronto, ma vederlo esplodere così davanti a lui è tutta un’altra storia.  

Lo sente tremare per i singhiozzi e mormorare “ti faccio schifo! Lo so che è così...”  

“Non è vero! Tu sei meraviglioso... però non stai bene, Nì. E io voglio solo che tu stia bene, solo questo.” E anche sul suo volto scendono quelle lacrime che non riesce più a trattenere.  

“Non voglio andare.” La voce di Niccolò è talmente piccola e spezzata che spezza anche Martino.  

“Okay, non ci andiamo. Lo faremo insieme quando ti sentirai pronto. Okay?” 

“Okay.”  

Niccolò si asciuga le lacrime e si lascia guidare fino al letto dove Martino lo fa sdraiare e si accoccola a lui, stringendolo forte a sé. 

“Mi dispiace, sono un disastro.”  

“Ma no, che dici? Senti, vado a dire ai tuoi che non andiamo. Va bene?”  

“Ma poi torni qui?”  

A Martino scappa quasi un sorriso perché in questo momento Niccolò sembra davvero un bambino spaurito dal mondo troppo grande per lui.  “Certo! Torno subito.” 

Si alza, si tampona le guance ancora umide ed esce, accostandosi la porta dietro di lui. I signori Fares si avvicinano subito a lui con la muta richiesta di sapere cosa sia successo in quella stanza.  

“Nico non sta molto bene. È meglio rimandare l’appuntamento.” 

Anna sospira scuotendo la testa, quasi se l’aspettasse. “No! Abbiamo un appuntamento e lui ci deve andare. Non mi importa se non si sente bene, anzi tanto più...” 

“No, la prego. Davvero è meglio rimandare.” 

“Martino è già successo altre volte.” Interviene anche il padre. “Forse, anzi sicuramente, non te ne sei accorto, ma ti ha manipolato.” 

“No, non è vero-” Prova a inserirsi nella discussione ma viene interrotto dal signor Fares.  

“Invece sì, Martino. Ti ha fatto sentire in colpa, come se volessi obbligarlo e alla fine hai ceduto e stai facendo quello che vuole lui.” 

“No, non è così.” 

“Purtroppo fa sempre così. Devi avere il pugno di ferro con lui, altrimenti prende il sopravvento. Con Maddalena abbiamo sempre dovuto obbligarlo ma stava meglio poi.”  

“Io non sono Maddalena, non lo costringerò a fare qualcosa che in questo momento lo fa stare peggio. Comunque non credo sia giusto portarcelo oggi. Ormai ho imparato a conoscerlo, se ce lo portiamo a forza si chiuderà e non parlerà. Sarebbe controproducente così, non credete?” 

Alla fine Anna accetta e chiama la clinica per spostare l’appuntamento al lunedì successivo - “lunedì volente o nolente deve andarci, non mi interessa, ce lo trascino a calci” - e Martino torna in camera, sdraiandosi accanto al ragazzo. 

“Che hanno detto?” 

“Li ho convinti a spostare l’incontro.” 

“Okay.”  

Rimangono così in silenzio per un po’, nel silenzio rotto solo dal respiro di Niccolò che cerca di calmare il pianto, cullato dal calore di Martino che lo avvolge tra le braccia. 

“Scusami per lo scatto di prima. Non so cosa sia successo, io... io non sono così.” 

“Lo so, non devi scusarti.” 

“Non devi credere a loro.” 

“Di che parli?” 

“I miei. Non ti voglio manipolare, non lo farei mai.” 

“Ehi, voltati e guardami.” Niccolò segue le indicazioni di Martino e si ritrova occhi negli occhi di fronte a lui. Le lacrime ancora invadono il suo volto, lasciando trasparire un’angoscia che Martino non credeva possibile. “Io ti credo! So perfettamente quello che provi per me, non ho alcun dubbio.” 

Niccolò rompe il contatto visivo, chiude gli occhi e si accuccia addosso al ragazzo, sembrando ancora più piccolo di quanto già non sia tra le braccia di Martino. Martino che rimane in silenzio e si guarda intorno nella stanza, cercando un appiglio per aiutare l’amore della sua vita. Sì perché, ancora di più dopo oggi, ha capito che ciò che prova per Niccolò non è un amore adolescenziale, di quelli vanesi che crollano alle prime difficoltà, è reale, totalizzante. E sa che sarà per tutta la vita. Almeno la sua.  

Poi si ricorda le parole di una canzone sentita alla radio pochi giorni prima e che incredibilmente gli avevano ricordato il suo ragazzo, anche se non è il suo genere, quasi fosse destino che proprio mentre non poteva cambiare stazione alla radio è passata quella canzone e lui era stato costretto ad ascoltarla. Così inizia a canticchiare le parole che ricorda, cercando di infondere in Niccolò il senso più profondo di quella canzone. 

Niccolò alza il volto e per la prima volta in quella giornata fa un sorriso, appena accennato ma che raggiunge comunque i suoi occhi. Si avvicina e lo bacia piano, a fior di labbra.  

“Ti amo, Marti.” 

“Ti amo anch’io, Nico” 

_Ti abbraccerò per darti forza sempre_    
_Ti darò certezze contro le paure_    
_Per vedere il mondo oltre quelle alture_    
_Non temere nulla io sarò al tuo fianco_    
_Con il mio mantello asciugherò il tuo pianto_  

_E amore mio grande amore che mi credi_    
_Vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi_    
_E resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai_    
_Ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai_  

_Lotterò con forza contro tutto il male_    
_E quando cadrò tu non disperare_    
_Per te io mi rialzerò_  

_Giuro sarò roccia contro il fuoco e il gelo_    
_Veglio su di te, io sono il tuo guerriero_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia arriva dopo mesi e mesi di completa inattività e incredibilmente è arrivata con SKAM Italia e con i Rames in particolare. Mi sono informata tanto sul disturbo borderline, soprattutto con le testimonianze di chi ne soffre, e quello che ho descritto anche se frutto della mia immaginazione può capitare. Spero vi sia piaciuta anche se è piena di angst e se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate. Scusate eventuali errori ma non ho una beta e sono un po' arrugginita con la scrittura.


End file.
